


Rough Touch

by Poorhuni



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough touch prompt:  Your muse roughly kisses mine.<br/>Gotham based, with my interpretation of what Harley Quinn might be like, were she in that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Touch

Harleen was used to attention when she went out - it was just part of looking as good as she did - and for any other girl her age, the man across the bar who’d been watching her since she came on might have freaked them out. He was dressed all in black - some of it leather - and there was an intensity to his gaze that suggested danger. Harleen noticed it - and revelled in it. There was nothing more tempting to her than someone bad. It probably helped that she didn’t know just how dangerous he was.

It took him quite some time to make a move, even with her glancing his way (to find him still watching, silent and constant - almost predatory, perhaps) frequently, crossing her legs so that her already short skirt rode ever so slightly higher and being ever careful to stay in view for him.

He was worth the wait, however - she thought as he pushed her against a wall in the corridor that led to the bathrooms, closing in on her instantly, capturing her in a rough kiss, lips claiming hers hungrily - though not without skill. A hand raked through her hair none too gently as he bit her lips - hard - hard enough to draw blood, making her gasp and cry out slightly. His spare hand, she hadn’t noticed, had slipped into his trouser pocket, long thing fingers curling around a knife concealed there, twitching.

He’s about to pull it out when his name is called from the end of the hallway.

“Victor.” He turns his head briefly, his cheek resting against Harleen’s face - he can feel her breath hot and heavy against his neck. “Penguin needs you.” A pointed glance to Harleen, before their gaze slides back to Victor’s face, fidgeting slightly. “Now.” The man adds, but it’s not a command, it’s a hesitant request.

Victor sighs through his nose, turning his face back to the blonde girl he’s got cornered - she can wait, at least. He removes his hand from her hair, gloved fingertips lifting her chin and he claims her lips into another rough kiss, telling her silently to stay put. It’s her, who bites him this time, however. He sucks his breath in through his teeth and pulls back, frowning at her smirking face. Her eyes are glittering in the dim light, and her tongue flicks out to lick blood from her lower lip - looking sinful and ready for salvation.

It’s only as he walks away from her, straightening his suit and the taste of copper remains, that he realises it’s his blood, not hers, she licked off her lips. He glances back at her as he turns the corner, and finds her watching him, gaze level and challenging. Perhaps, she could be worth more to him than a mark.


End file.
